The White Pearl Mermaid
by The All Real Numbers Symbol
Summary: A Parody. How many white mermaids are too many white mermaids? And don't forget the red pearl mermaids, too.


**The White Pearl Mermaid**

* * *

**Summary:** A Parody. How many white mermaids are too many white mermaids? And don't forget the red pearl mermaids, too.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own MMPPP.

**T.A.R.N.S.:** Now serving part three of the Cannon Chronicles. As I was browsing through the MMPPP section of the site, I noticed a lot of red & white Pearl mermaid fics. So, I decided to parody them. Remember, in the Cannon Chronicles, I'm poking fun at trends, **not **the **authors **themselves.

* * *

The mermaid had a snowy white tail, blue eyes, and long white hair like Coco's. She was wearing a white seashell bra, white armband, seashell locket, and had two white pearl bracelets on both her wrist and her tail.

"Yes!" The mermaid, whose name was Shira, exclaimed. "With my white pearl, and White Pearl Voice power, I, the newest Mermaid Princess, will join the original Mermaid Princesses and help save the world!"

As soon as she had said this, Shira was immediately surrounded by a variety of different mermaids, each in one of the seven different colors of the seven countries.

"Oooh, look Mommy, it's another white mermaid." A little blue mermaid, named Meru, spoke up. "Are you going to explain to her about white pearls now?"

Meru's mother, who we will call Miwa, nodded. "Yes dear. I will."

"What country do you rule?" Meru asked Shira. "There's only seven seas."

"Well, I rule the Indian Ocean." Shira told her.

"But you can't do that," An orange mermaid, one of the few mermaids who had survived the Indian Ocean calamity, spoke up. "Siera, the new ruler of the Indian Ocean, was just born."

"Well, I – " Before Shira could go any further, Miwa interrupted. "There seems to be a lot of confusion about white pearls. Meru, please open your seashell locket." Miwa requested.

Meru popped open her seashell locket, took out the pearl, and held it out for Shira to see. It was white.

"You see, even though all of the aquamarine mermaids are born from aquamarine pearls, there aren't that many aquamarine pearls in the ocean. Princess Hannon has the Lead Aquamarine Pearl, which allows her to become Aquamarine Pearl Voice. A few other aquamarine mermaids also have aquamarine pearls. The same goes for the other kingdoms; the princess has the Lead Pearl, and a few other mermaids might have pearls of the same color. But do you know what the most common color of pearl is?" Miwa asked.

"White?" Shira asked.

Miwa nodded. "Every mermaid that doesn't have a colored pearl has a white pearl – no matter which kingdom they belong to."

"But my pearl is special." Shira insisted. "I can become White Pearl Voice with it."

"Try it." A purple mermaid spoke up.

"Fine, I will." Shira retorted. "White Pearl Voice!"

Nothing happened.

"White Pearl Voice!"

Still nothing.

"Why can't I transform?" Shira wailed.

"Because you don't have one of the seven magical pearls." A purple mermaid spoke up.

"Yeah. Sorry, but you're just an albino mermaid." A dark blue one spoke up.

Shira's head drooped as she turned and swam away. The rest of the mermaids dissipated back to their normal lives.

_-10 minutes later-_

"Yes! I, Rojo, the Red Pearl princess, with my red pearl and Red Pearl Voice, will join the Mermaid Princesses and help save the world!!"

The new red mermaid, like Shira, was immediately surrounded by a variety of different colored mermaids.

"Mommy, are you going to explain about red mermaids to her?" Meru asked as she pointed to Rojo.

Miwa sighed. "It looks like I'll have to."

* * *

**T.A.R.N.S.:** I'm not against original characters, I just pick on cliches. How white mermaid fics are out there, anyway? Don't get me wrong, I've seen some that were decent. But I've seen some pretty bad ones too.

And the red pearl mermaid. This has to be even more over used than the white mermaid thing. The color red is used to make pink and/or orange. So shouldn't a red mermaid either belong in the pink kingdom or the orange kingdom?

Anyway, I'm not sure how good this is, so please leave a review and tell me what you think. Constructive criticism is welcome. Flamers will laughed at.


End file.
